


Happening [2nd version]

by charleybradburies



Category: Gossip Girl, RWBY
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Canon Relationships, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslashagenda, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Embedded Images, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, For a Friend, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy birthday, Ella!</p><p>[First version <a href="http://femslashagenda.livejournal.com/14578.html">here.</a>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happening [2nd version]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



[ ](http://imgur.com/n7SeyGV)


End file.
